Delusions
by Captain Baka - sama
Summary: Jellal Fernandez is Tokyo's Finest detective, but when he gets assigned to the mysterious New Generation cases, things turn sour quickly as an old friend is killed. He asks his old friend Erza to help him on the case, and she brings her friends with her. The case leads to a dark corner, and Jellal will have to face his biggest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1: New Gen

**CHAPTER 1**

Natsu Dragneel loved it in Shibuya, he really did. There are just some things that put him off, like anime otaku's. They always told him he looked like an anime character because of his 'pink' hair. They were insulting him. His hair is salmon.

"Natsu!" he heard mister Makarov, owner of the Fairy Diner and nightclub, his boss scream, "Get that coffee to table three, NOW!"

"OK mister Makarov!" he replied. He took the coffee to table three.

There was a man with blue hair and a red tattoo across his right eye at the table, he was reading a newspaper. Courtesy required Natsu to add "Here's your coffee, sir."

The Man looked up at Natsu and gave a dry laugh. "You don't have to call me sir, Natsu." He said smiling, "I would have to call you 'son' or such, which neither of us would like. Please call me Jellal."

"Ok, Jellal." Replied Natsu, giving the man a funny look, "Are you sure I should act so informal towards you."

The man took a sip of his coffee, "If you mean to call me Jellal-san then I might as well let you call me sir," he smiled at Natsu, "no, Jellal is fine. Would you like to have a seat, Natsu?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Natsu, the man intrigued him. He started feeling comfortable around Jellal. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, the Yomiuri Shimbun, the worlds most circulated Daily Newspaper." He said smiling. "But you can probably see that, can't you? You are inquiring as to which article I am reading. The Cover article, covering what is known about the New Generation incident that transpired recently."

"Oh," said Natsu, he recognized the name from the morning's radio broadcast, "The one about the teens jumping off of the tower right?"

"Exactly Natsu," the man said lowering his paper, "So what do you think of it?"

"Well" said Natsu, he thought about how Erza would scold him for telling something personal to someone he just met, but Jellal made him feel so at ease with himself, he couldn't help it. "I'm also a private investigator Jellal, so the incident interests me greatly, why would five healthy teenagers, without any issues whatsoever according to the media, jump off of the Tower. I suspect foul play."

"As do I Natsu," said the man leaning forward, and motioning for Natsu to do the same. Natsu did not know why, but he felt this man could tell him more, so he leaned in. "Your boss is staring at you with the evil eye," whispered the man, surprising Natsu. "If you do not go back to work now, you might lose your job, and I would feel guilty. We'll continue talking tomorrow than."

Natsu turned around, mister Makarov was staring at him. He quickly excused himself and went back to work. He heard Jellal laugh. He liked Jellal, and was looking forward to talking to him again tomorrow. Natsu whistled as he went back to work.

**XXXX**

Tokyo's greatest detective had blue hair and a red tattoo across his right eye. He leaned back in the chair of the diner and put down his newspaper. Jellal Fernandez had just met a very interesting waiter, Natsu Dragneel, who shared his exact thoughts on the New Generation case. He sipped his delicious coffee, and let his mind wander back to the case. Five healthy teenagers, no family issues, girl problems, guy issues, nothing of such a sort jump off of the Tokyo Tower. Why? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was his partner, Ultear. She was the perfect partner and a beautiful woman. His heart still belonged to another though. Still he wondered why she had no-one except him and her adoptive daughter Meredy.

The message was a link to a YouTube video. He inserted his earphones and played the video. Five teenagers he recognized as the New Generation victims. They're laughing, holding hands, chatting. One of them says "Group Dive". The camera zooms out; Jellal instantly recognizes the top of the Tokyo Tower. His stomach sinks, he knows what this is, one of them turns around, looks directly at the camera and says "Whose eyes are those?" Then they jump, together.

They were SMILING? No, no, he started feeling nauseous. This was wrong. They did this to themselves. Jellal was on a dark road, he felt it. There would be no turning back. He never fully knew where his job would take him. But he knew this was going to be dark road.

**XXXX**

Natsu hung his outfit in his locker. It was 17:00, quitting time. His time. He couldn't wait to get to the club. He had to tell the team about his new friend. And he wanted to dance Gangman style with Lucy, but that was another matter. He greeted Mr. Makarov on his way out. He passed Table 3, it was empty, the coffee was not drunk and the newspapers open on the table. Jellal left in a hurry. He looked at the New Generation article. Its lead investigator was; Jellal Fernandez?

Natsu turned to Elfman behind the counter, "The man who was sitting at table three, where is he?"

"UUH? The blue haired guy?" Natsu nodded ,"he paid and left in a hurry. Looked sick too, why?"

"No reason." Replied Natsu as he walked out. He turned the corner and saw Jellal, pale and gagging into his sleeve. "Are you okay Jellal?" asked Natsu.

Jellal looked up at him and tried to squeeze a smile. It didn't work. Natsu ran forward and called a cab. As he helped Jellal into the cab, he couldn't help but ask. "Are you detective Jellal Fernandez?"

Jellal managed a tiny smile, "How'd you figure it out? The newspaper?" Natsu nodded. "Thought so. You're a good detective Natsu Dragneel, you'll make it yet. See you tomorrow."

Natsu simply watched the mysterious detective drive off in the cab. Now he was really excited, he could now say that he was a detectives' friend. He practically skipped to meet his friends at the Fairy Night club.

**XXXX**

Ultear Milkovitch was thinking about the world. And her partner Jellal. The world was sick. Five kids jump off of Tokyo Tower, someone films it and it becomes a YouTube hit in a matter of hours. Jellal is probably sick now. That man needs a woman. He once told her in a slip of the tong he liked someone, but wouldn't say any more. How could she find that someone, and soon?

Then she heard her adopted daughter Meredy calling her. She looked round and saw her sitting in her chair. Looking at the computer. Meredy was doing HER job. "Didn't I tell you not to get too into this, I want you back at school tomorrow." she asked Meredy.

"But I'm seventeen." said Meredy in an irritated tone.

"And only a second year in high school," said Ultear, taking on the motherly tone she loved and hated. "You can start working here after you finish high school, but for now, get away from my desk."

Meredy stood up and looked at Ultear, "I love you mom." She said.

"I know Meredy. Now shoo." She said smiling. "I love you too." Meredy giggled and walked away, while Ultear looked at her computer. It was an update from the lab. It said that they found a drug in the victims, a drug called Delusions. Highly illegal. She had to call Jellal.

**XXXX**

Jellal put his phone back into his pocket and asked the taxi driver to make for Shibuya's busiest club.

After a while he stopped at the Fairy Tail nightclub. He went in to ask for information. At the bar behind the counter was a white haired young woman.

"Hi," she said smiling, "I'm Mirajane and welcome to the Fairy Tail nightclub detective Jellal. What would you like?"

"Well, some information." He asked, returning her smile, "Firstly how you knew who I was and secondly, where can I get some information on drugs?"

Mirajane kept smiling, but her voice deepened in her answer, and she had a scarier look in her eyes. "Fairy Tail is clean Jellal-san; we don't have any information on drugs. But Erza-san is investigating some drug rings; you might want to ask her." At the mention of Erza's name, Jellal's pulse quickened, but Mirajane simply continued. "And as for how I knew you, Natsu-kun is bragging about his new blue haired face tattooed detective friend. It had to be you. Erza-san is usually hanging out with him, so ask him where to find her. Thank you. And come again!" Towards the end of that speech her eyes brightened and voice got lighter.

He walked away slowly, and made his way towards Natsu. Natsu was talking to a blond girl and a male stripper. Natsu noticed him approaching and jumped up shouting "There he is!" the blond and the stripper turned to look at Jellal.

"Hi Natsu," Jellal said as he came closer, he calmed down a bit and smiled, Natsu made him feel more at ease.

The blond walked up to Jellal and shook his hand, "Hello Fernandez-san!" she said smiling "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's…"

"Girlfriend." Jellal finished her sentence. She gulped audibly, "Oh." He said, "Not yet then? It's quite easy to see you two like each other." Both Lucy and Natsu blushed.

The stripper laughed and came forward. "I'm Gray Fullbuster , Natsu rival…"

"And his best friend, other than Lucy." Finished Jellal again, Gray gave a blank stare, "And, might I add," Jellal continued, "wearing nothing but boxers." Gray looked down and jumped back at his own visage.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm looking for an Erza; apparently she hangs out with you."

"By the tables near the dance floor."

"Thanks." Said Jellal, he was already on his way. He knew an Erza once; he was in love with her. She had red hair and beautiful dark eyes. As he neared the tables, he saw the red hair, and knew that this was the same Erza. He tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around slowly, and looked him straight in the eye before slapping him. "You" she said, the entire club was now staring at them, "What do you want? No, don't answer don't even start." She was so angry at him and he completely understood, after what he did to her, he wouldn't hold it against her. But this was not the time for him to let her allow her personal feelings to get in the way.

"Erza, this isn't about us. This is about…" he started.

"The New Generation Cases?" he nodded, she sighed in response, "Let me guess, you want me to help you, because you suspect foul play?"

"Exactly Erza, so could you?"

"No." she replied quickly; "I refuse to help you after what you did to us."

"Please Erza…" he started, but his phone rang, it was Ultear, "I, uhm, I have to answer this."

"Of course you do," she said, laughing sarcastically. "You always have to do something else when we get to this part." He gave her a confused look. "No idea what I'm talking about? Well, damn you Jellal Fernandez. Damn you for what you did to me and to Simon." She ran off.

In an attempt to ignore the staring faces, he answered his phone.

**XXXX**

Natsu looked at Erza run off. He walked closer to Jellal, wanting to know why his old friend would slap his new friend. Then he saw Jellal answer his phone. "Hi Ultear," Natsu noticed Gray flinch at the name, "No… Another murder? ... Personal? How? … Him? I was just … No, I'm on my way, I'll meet you there."

He waited until Jellal put down the phone. "What happened?" he asked.

"Something terrible." Jellal replied. "Long story, which I lack the time to tell. Now where is Erza?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Jellal."

"I know she doesn't. But one of her, our, old friends has been murdered. I need to tell her."

"She's in the bathroom. Go Quick." Natsu watched Jellal run, and when he was out of sight, he turned to Gray and Lucy. "We're going to have to be here for Erza guys," he said, "And now. More than ever we have to show her what being a member of Fairy Tail is all about."

The entire club replied in unison, "We are a family!"

**XXXX**

Erza looked in the mirror. "I'm pathetic." She told herself. Why would Jellal Have to come to the club tonight? The bastard. She was still in love with him after all these years. He's probably moved on by now. "And how do I greet him? By slapping him thru the face."

She heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Erza?" she heard him say. Her anger at herself and him built up again.

"Go away!" she replied.

"I can't Erza. I need to tell you something. There's been a second New Generation event."

"What about it? I already told you I won't help you."

"The victim Erza, its Simon." she felt her heart skip a beat, and Jellal continued "He was murdered Erza. They found him near Akihabara."

**XXXX**

The bathroom door slowly opened and Jellal saw Erza, with tears running only out of her one eye. "You're not lying?"

"No I'm not." She fell forward into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Do you want to come with me? I'm going there now."

"I'll come," she said thru tears. "But I'm bringing Natsu, Lucy and Gray with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Natsu already told you he's a P.I., Lucy is a crime reporter and Gray is a P.I. too. They can come too."

"They can."

"And we will," he heard Natsu from behind, "The Fairy Tail Club isn't just a club Jellal. We're a family."

"That we are, Natsu." Said Mister Makarov from Jellal's left. "Now you go, and I'll give you some time off."

"All right!" said Natsu jumping in the air.

"Gray, put some clothes on," Jellal heard Erza's voice, hard and with authority, though still timbered with sadness. "Lucy go get the car and Natsu, get your gear. We won't stay at home tonight."

"Aye sir!" the three replied in unison.

"Jellal," he heard Erza say, in a softer voice, "Stay with me."

"I will." he said, Pulling her closer.

**A/N: That was my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please Follow, favouritise and review. Also to fans of Chaos;Head, you may recognize the New Gen Events, but I'm not copying the story, I'm using it as a springboard for my own. Thinking up murders isn't easy you know! And wait for chapter two, it has a special appearance from Chaos;Head in. **

**Signed:**

**The Captain.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Phantoms

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you all for your fav's, Follows and reviews! I Love you all. In the platonic, non-romantic way of course. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It took me two months to finish. That's right, I wrote this before I even published chapter 1. Also, GOMENNASAI, I forgot my disclaimer on the previous chapter. And so:**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and settings are the soul property of Mashima Hiro. This is purely a fanfic. **

**Chapter 2**

Twenty minutes after leaving the Fairy Tail Nightclub, Jellal, Erza and the others arrived at the Phantom Lord Pub & Theater. It was where Simon's body was found. Jellal saw Natsu run to a dumpster and empty himself, apparently he had serious motion sickness. Jellal saw Ultear approaching, and when she saw Erza and the other Fairy Tail members, she flinched and called him over.

"What are they doing here?" she whispered to him.

"Don't worry," he replied, "they're private investigators. They've come to help."

"There's more to this than that Jellal. I know you. Spill it."

"The red haired one," Ultear peeked around Jellal to see, "she's one of the victim's old friends."

"That makes her one of your old friends. Old flame perhaps?" she asked as she peeped around his other shoulder.

"Something like that. I'll tell you later."

"That you will…" she gave a sudden gasp and hid behind Jellal, "What about Gray?"

"You know him?" she nodded, "well, he's actually one of the red head's friends. So be nice, no matter what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me."

"Good, then he shouldn't bother you." He said, sighing in impatience. "Now could you take us to the crime scene?"

"Oh yes, follow me." She took point, making sure Gray doesn't see her face.

She led them to an area cordoned off by crime scene tape. There was a body on the floor, covered by a body bag. Jellal crouched down and slowly unzipped the top of it so that he could see the face. There was no doubt about it, this was Simon. He waved for Erza to come take a look. She crouched down next to him. Simon's face was pale, and there was some dry blood at the edge of his mouth, otherwise his face was untouched. Erza started crying again and leaned on Jellal's shoulder. He slowly closed the bag.

"How did he die?" Jellal asked Ultear.

"Well, it was slow and painful. That much we know." She said, seemingly forgetting her need to hide from Gray "The murderer wanted it that way. Sick bastard. There was something artificially inserted into his stomach, we know that whatever it is, it was inserted while Simon was alive."

Jellal helped himself and Erza up. He turned to Natsu, Lucy and Gray. "Go question some witnesses, Erza and I will stay here with Ultear." The three nodded and made off.

**XXXX**

Erza sat next to Jellal on the back of a pickup truck. She felt his presence like a heavy cloak. It was suffocating her, but it was also reassuring, it protected her from the metaphorical hail and rain caused by Simon's death. Jellal didn't cry. It has been a long time since he cried, she could see it. Ultear came and stood next to her, giving her a coffee.

She took a sip and looked at Ultear. Ultear was staring blankly at her own coffee. Jellal stood up and walked to wall nearby. Just out of earshot. "Have you ever seen him cry?" Ultear asked her.

"Once." She replied, "A long time ago."

"You two must be close then." She said. "I've known him for eight years, and I've never seen him cry. I thought maybe tonight, but still nothing."

"That's interesting." replied Erza, "I thought you two were close too."

"Close like a couple?" she laughed, "No, we've never been more than friends. He always seems so lonely, like me and Meredy are his only friends, I know Simon used to be his friend, but something tore them apart." Erza swallowed hard. She knew what that 'something' was. "He also told me about some other friends. Sho, Milliana, Simon's sister Kagura, Erza and Wally, but that group split up when he and Simon split. Which one would you be?"

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlett." Erza replied. Then she heard an announcer from inside the Phantom Lord Pub & Theater.

"That moronic owner," Ultear said looking towards the pub entrance, "I told him to close the place for the rest of the night. If you'll excuse I have something to tell that dumbass about disobeying police orders." She stormed off.

"Let's go check up on the others while she's busy." Jellal suggested walking forward. She nodded and followed.

**XXXX**

Gray looked down at the blunette he had been sent to question. She was beautiful; he could see it beneath her sad and gloomy emo exterior. He needed to question her but his head wasn't really with him at the time.

He was thinking about his past. And the cruel fate that had him meet his foster sister Ultear after nine years. He remembered the last time he saw her.

**Flashback**

He was screaming his lungs out. Lyon was passed out next to him, and Ultear was trying to calm him down, though she herself was crying. They had just seen Ul, his foster mother, get murdered in front of their eyes. The man had broken into their house and Gray, being a foolish ten year old, tried to stop him. Ul interfered just in time to save his life, losing hers in the process. Ultear used a baseball bat to get the intruder out of the house. Lyon fell down the stairs when he saw Ul die.

Minutes later Lyon woke up. He swore revenge on Ultear, Gray, and the burglar for Ul's death, and then he ran out. Ultear stood by the doorway screaming for Lyon to come back. Gray ran forward. Ultear took him by the shoulders, 'Bring him back Gray, Please.' Gray promised and ran. But he never came back. With or without Lyon. He had left Ultear all alone in that house with Ul's body. He had abandoned his last family. And he regretted it ever since.

**End Flashback**

"Private Investigator-sama?" the voice of the witness pulled Gray back to reality. "Private Investigator-samaaaaa?"

"Yes?"

"Juvia has two questions."

"Shoot."

"Firstly, why are you staring at Juvia like that?"

"I got lost in thought. And the second question?"

"You don't have to lie to Juvia if you think Juvia is very beautiful, Private Investigator-sama, but don't you get trouble for flirting with witnesses?"

"I'm not flir… Just tell me what the second question is."

"Ok. Why is Private Investigator-sama naked?"

Gray looked down at his nude form, and jumped backwards covering himself. He frantically looked around for his clothes. But when he turned around, he heard the witness say "Private Investigator-sama as a cute butt." He saw his clothes in a corner and quickly put them on.

He turned back to her, trying to conceal his awkwardness through a calm demeanor. "Now, let's start with the basics, your name and what you were doing here."

"Juvia is Juvia, Juvia's surname is Lockser. Juvia was here to sing one of Gajeel-kun's beautiful songs, but Juvia was late. Juvia is an aspiring singer, who wishes to be an Idol like Hatsune Miku someday."

"Right. Would you mind telling me the events relevant to the case?"

**XXXX**

Natsu was staring his witness down. The man with the piercings irritated him immensely.

"Why are you laughing you muffler loving matchstick?" the man said.

"Because you said you were about to sing, metal head!" replied Natsu.

"I don't write metal songs punkie."

"My hair isn't pink, it's salmon!"

"I said PUNKY! Are you deaf too!?"

"Not as death as you're gonna be when I'm done whooping you, songwriter gay-ass!"

"You are deaf! You think your something just because you're a private investigator? I could Private Investigate circles around you!"

"That's easy! Circles are round!"

"Wanna go, dumbass?" Natsu and the witness said at the same time. That's when Lucy came in, and saw them pulling up their sleeves, about to fight.

"Natsu!" she said, distracting Natsu enough to get a good whack in the face. He growled and looked at Gajeel. "Stop fighting! Both of you!" They immediately stopped. "While the two of you were getting along so splendidly, I interviewed three people. Three! And I know you were Natsu's first witness."

Natsu felt like a real dolt. Lucy Had shown him up. It was his mistake for getting distracted.

"Are you going to follow me forever?" they heard Gray's voice. Then he, followed by one of the witnesses came out of the shadows.

"Yes Gray-sama, Juvia will follow you forever!" The witness said. Natsu almost started giggling but Lucy gave him a death stare.

"Are you done with your questioning yet Gray?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I questioned my two witnesses." He replied, while trying to get Juvia's attention elsewhere.

"Then, let's put our statements together to get the whole story." Lucy said excitedly, giving an evil, baby like giggle.

**XXXX**

Jellal and Erza slowly made their way to their destination. Jellal thought about the case, Ultear said it was aimed at him. It was common knowledge that he was the police's lead detective on the case, very few people knew of his friendship with Simon. The list of subjects was narrowed: Sho, Milliana, Simon's sister Kagura and Wally. But why would one of them?

**Flashback**

Simon was sitting across Jellal. He moved his black queen to B4. Jellal looked at the board; there was a Knight nearby, ready to take down the Queen. A killing Blow. White Knight to B4. Check. Simon moved his Black king out of the Knights range. Jellal played a pawn forward. Simon immediately took it out of play with a bishop, which was what Jellal wanted. He took out the bishop with his own queen. Checkmate, his win.

"You always beat me at this Jellal." Simon complained, "I don't even know why I try. It's bloody useless."

"Don't say that. I'm a champion at this remember." Jellal said, smiling, "I bet you could beat most other people by now."

"Probably. But it's you I want to beat. And not only at this."

"Oh, there are other things. Would you mind naming them?" Jellal asked while packing away the chess set.

"Baseball, swimming, football etc."

"Sports, but I've never really enjoyed them though."

"Yet you still beat me in them? Don't lie."

"I do not lie. Anything else you would like to beat me in?"

"Many things. You always seem to get woman to swoon over you, for one."

"A woman's heart is her own Simon. One day you'll find someone special."

"I already love someone."

"Pray tell…"

"Well, I have always felt attracted to… uhm… Erza."

**End Flashback**

No. Jellal knew this was not the time to dwell on the past. Erza and Jellal neared Natsu, Lucy, Gray and some other people they did not recognize. He ignored the people he did not recognize and asked Natsu, "What do you have for us?"

**XXXX**

Hours Earlier, Phantom Lord Pub & Theater.

Gajeel, an aspiring songwriter had been waiting twenty minutes for his star to get there. The manager of the club threatened that neither Gajeel nor his star, Juvia, would ever be able to show their faces in any respectable place of the arts in Japan ever again. He needed a show, and he himself was his own last option. Juvia arrived around this time.

Juvia saw Gajeel make his way towards the stage with an old guitar with him. She was about to stop him when they heard a large crash behind the theater. Gajeel, Juvia and several others ran to the back to investigate. The announcer announced a technical issue. When they exited the building they saw an overturned dumpster. The manager was about to walk in completely ignoring the overturned dumpster when Gajeel grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Dumpster this size ain't gonna overturn itself."

They heard a groan coming from the dumpster. They ran forward and Gajeel pulled an ailing Simon out of the garbage. He was shirtless with a large badly stitched scar on his stomach. On his right side there was something scratched in: "Whose eyes are those?" On his right side there was another message: "For Jellal Fernandez, signed an OLD friend." Simon grabbed Juvia with his last strength. He pulled her closer and whispered "Call… police." He gasped his last breath and Juvia ran to make the call using a local payphone.

**XXXX**

Jellal nodded. "Do the stories check out?"

"They do," Lucy answered, "All the witnesses gave the same story."

Jellal walked deeper into an alley. He leaned his arm against a wall. He knew these stories were inconclusive. All it told him was that Simon was alive when they found him. The "Whose eyes are those?" lined proved it was a New Gen case, and the other lined proved it was meant as a personal attack. Ultear told him all this over the phone. Except that he was still alive.

"That's inconclusive," he heard Erza say. "Stay with the witnesses until Jellal and I return. We have to go ask Ultear if she has any new Information." He had given up hope too easily. He had forgotten his partner, maybe she had found something more conclusive in the time since he and Erza had left.

He and Erza took off in the direction Ultear had stormed off to before. Then they heard the Theaters presenter announce another act. "And now, give it up for the musical stylings of FES and her band, Phantasm!" The crowd went wild.

Jellal heard a female's voice over the speakers. "The return of the chosen son nears. We will be performing an ode to him. We give you, Crucifixion of Faith."

"I'm not a fan of this music," Erza said, looking at her feet. Jellal knew she was trying to distract herself. He needed some distraction too, distraction that didn't bring up painful memories, so he joined in the conversation.

"Not a fan of alternative?"

"It's not that I dislike all alternative, but some of it gets pretty dark. Especially bands like Phantasm."

The music started in the background.

"You know Phantasm?" Jellal asked.

"They've made one or two appearances at the Fairy Tail club." She replied. "Listen to the lyrics."

FES's voice resonated over the speakers as she sang {Translated from the Japanese}:

"The light known as safety, took endless amounts of blood from the people." "The Alliance under the name of god disappeared without resistance, turning into flesh and blood at the signal of a chime." "The lamplights dimmed one by one with the blessings that came with it." "The chosen son of god, at the instant when offering himself." "Certainly at this very moment Gurajiooru of the ancient times, clad in crimson shades of right and wrong." "The fallen sheep lost both their eyes." "Countless grey needles shaped like crosses, the blood red colored baptism;" "A crucifixion of Faith"

"She has a beautiful voice," Erza said, "But the lyrics…"

"They're terrible, full of scenes of blood, like a murder." Then he couldn't stop himself asking, "Is she describing the crucifixion of Christ, as in the Christian Bible?"

Erza gave him a questioning look. "An interesting concept Jellal," she said after a moment, ", but no. She is interested in the occult; I believe the song is a description of an ancient occultist ritual.

"That's even scarier," Jellal said.

"By the way," Erza asked, "How did you get into the club?"

"Well," Jellal asked confused, "I asked the cab driver to take me to the busiest club in the district. And he took me there."

"Busiest club?" Erza asked, "That can't be right, Fairy Tail Club is exclusive. No more than 50, at the most."

Jellal gasped. "Exclusive, 50 members? Why would he?"

"And how did you get past the guards?"

"Guards? There weren't any guards."

"Then where could Levy, Jet and Droy be?"

They heard a gunshot, and a scream, coming from the direction they were headed.

"Ultear!" Jellal said and ran forward, Erza following close behind. They rounded a corner and saw Ultear lying on the ground, blood seeping from the wound in her upper leg. Jellal lifted her head and leaned her against a wall.

"What happened?" he asked, as Erza handed him her shirt sleeve, which he proceeded to tie around Ultear's leg.

Ultear groaned in pain, "The manager," she said thru raspy breaths, "He's gone friggin' insane; I was busy talking to him when he pulled out a gun and shot me before running into the left alley." Erza ran down the left alley, and Jellal was about to follow, but he stopped when Ultear grabbed his hand. She took her Glock out of her holster and put it in his hand. "Take this." she said.

"I have mine." He lied. He had distaste towards weapons, and felt that after quitting time, he had no need for his gun, as he was a citizen then and it is illegal to own a gun in Japan unless you are an officer of the law.

"No, you don't." she said. "You're a bad lie; you always leave your gun in the office when you go home. You didn't make it to the office today either, so you don't have your gun."

He took the gun, and ran after Erza. He was out of earshot when Ultear whispered "Good luck, and don't die, for her sake."

**XXXX**

Erza followed José into the ally. He was on his knees, bowing to a gruesome scene in front of him, mumbling "Gurajiooru, Gurajiooru…" Erza hid behind a nearby dumpster. José's prayer idol was Droy... Dead and pinned to the wall with "Countless grey needles shaped like crosses" She noticed something to the right of José's prayer idol. It was a man in a white suit, pinning another person to the wall. Erza recognized the person being pinned to the wall as Levy.

She slipped her throwing knives out of their packet. But before she could do anything, she felt a tear escape her eye. Three friends in one day were too much for her. She heard a soft female groan, and saw Levy move, oh so slightly. She had to stop the white-suited man, before he could kill Levy. She quickly threw a knife at the man, but the tears in her eye must have affected her aim, as she only cut his shoulder slightly, and cut of some of Levy's hair, but it was enough to get him to bolt.

She was about to run after him but José stood up and pointed his gun at her. "One more step and I blow your fucking brains all over the fucking wall bitch!"

"Go ahead." she said. Levy moaned at hearing that, causing José to point at her.

"A better target perhaps?" said José, grinning widely.

"Don't you dare," Erza said. He cocked the gun. "NOO!" She screamed!

She looked at Levy, and then back to José, she saw his gun flare. She heard two shots and a man scream her name. Then she felt a thud to the back of her head, and the world went black.

**A/N: Thus ends chapter 2 of delusions. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to follow, favouritise and Review. And also to readers like miere who want to know more about certain parts of the story, I know it's irritating, but I write cliffhangers to keep you coming back for more. Geehee. Also thanks to my li'l sis Gruvia rocks for advertising my story, but I wanted a Google bomb. Heheh, joke. Also readers, check out my poll about an upcoming Angel Beats Story I plan on doing.**

**Greetings**

**The Captain**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro! No ifs', ands' or buts'.**


End file.
